Broken
by LadyPluto
Summary: What if Bella forgot Edward? That in her grief, she suppresses her memories of him, causing amnesia. I’ll be ecstatic if you even decide to read this story… even if it is a one-shot. Takes place in New Moon.


Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_ and all its lovely characters. Thank you for inspiring me to write something. It has been a while.

* * *

I woke to the sound of rain falling around me. That was odd. It didn't usually rain around here.

Here… Where exactly was _here_? _Where am I?_

I opened my eyes to gain my bearings, but I saw nothing. Just black nothingness. _Where am I???_

My body felt strange… stiff… cold… tired…

I unrolled my torso; I seem to have curled myself up into a ball, a fetal position. That's probably why I felt so stiff… How odd…

I heard a rustling of leaves just above my head. _Leaves???_ I must be outside. I doubt there were leaves in my room… I held my breath after hearing a panting noise approach me. Maybe it's an animal… sounds like a _big_ animal…

* * *

"Bella!"

_What now?_

"Bella!" There were voices calling for her.

"Bella!"

I bet they're looking for that animal I heard earlier. Maybe it's a lost dog?

"Bella! Bella!"

The voices began to fade after some time. Poor dog… she must be so scared. Speaking of which, should _I_ be? It sounds like I'm somewhere outside. Surrounded by complete darkness. Surrounded by who knows what.

"Bella."

A voice came out of nowhere. A voice that seemed to be speaking to me. Speaking right in front of me.

_Bella._ Is that me? Am I… _Bella_?

I opened my eyes to find that it was now lighter outside. I noticed a dark-skinned man with short black hair, on his knees, peering down at me.

_Where am I???_

I slowly turned my head to take in my surroundings: Earth all around me. Dirt, really. And leaves. And a tree branch above. _What am I doing, lying in a hole in the ground, underneath a humungous tree branch? And how did I get here?_

"Have you been hurt?" the dark-haired man asked, then held out a hand to help me up. Should I let him? Should I not? Should I thank him? Should I scream? _Can_ I scream? I tried to say something, but couldn't seem to verbalize anything. _What's wrong with me?_

"Bella, my name is Sam Uley," he said, as he pulled me up and into his arms. "I'm here to take you home."

_Home?_

I don't recall home being this woodsy… or even close to any sort of woods.

_Why am I here?_

_Where is here?_

_Why don't I recognize anything?_

And most importantly,_ who am I?_

* * *

Frantic voices wake me, though I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. I felt so tired.

"I've got her." I opened my eyes to find myself being passed onto someone else's arms. I looked up to see the face of my staggering new savior. _Charlie? My father? Here? What's he doing here, in Arizona? He looks notably older than I remember him to be._

Charlie laid me down onto a couch. I was so exhausted, yet I couldn't help but notice the sea of concerned faces around me, none of which were vaguely familiar.

"She's fine. Nothing seems to be broken. Are you hurt, Bella?" I assumed he was a doctor; he had been examining me the last few minutes. "What happened to you?"

"Who's Bella?" I blurted out, finally finding my voice.

A collective gasp shocks the room into silence.

… "Am I Bella?"

"Honey, you'll be alright. Don't you worry. I'm right here, baby," Charlie cooed, as he rushed over to pat me on the head. "Doc, what's going on?"

_Charlie._ He's my father, I knew that, without a doubt. So, why couldn't I remember who _I_ was?

"Where's Renee?" She's my mother, I knew that, too. "And…" her husband, "Phil."

"Bella, do you feel tired?" the doctor asks with a hopeful look. "What's the last thing you remember happening?"

"I… was in my room… packing… to move to Forks? I was telling Renee that she and Phil deserved to have more time together, and that I really wanted to give Forks a try. She said to me, 'Bella, are you sure—'"

_Renee called me "Bella_".

"Renee called me 'Bella'!" I startled myself with my enthusiasm. "She called me 'Bella', and I remember answering her." My eyes widened in response to the childhood memories suddenly flashing before my eyes: Ballet lessons. Fishing with Charlie. Countless knee scrapes.

The memories continued to flood: Sunny days in Arizona (yet my never-failingly pale skin), summers spent with Charlie, talks with Renee… then… meeting _him_.

Suddenly, I was crippled as a surge of pain overtook me.

Edward. Edward Cullen. The blacks of his loathsome eyes, which then melted to gold with adoration. Lunches spent in the cafeteria. Sharing classes together. Gentle strokes on my cheek by his cold, smooth fingers. Our visit to the meadow. Seeing his skin glisten in the sunlight. Nights spent sleeping in his arms. Riding in his fast, shiny Volvo. Running through the woods at incredible speed. Running away from James. Then running away from me.

Edward left me.

He left… me.

_It will be as if I'd never existed_, he'd promised me.

The last of my strength gave way as my body collapsed in complete desolation.

I did not resurface.


End file.
